Twilight 25 Challenge round 7
by Ayc12
Summary: One hundred word drabbles based on twenty five prompts.
1. Making Lemonade

**A/N Hi! *waves* Long time no post. RL's been crazy, but you have me for another 3 months.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: Rated M for mature content

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Bella Swan typed furiously on her laptop to the sound of the headboard hitting the bedroom wall she shared with her new neighbor.

"Oh… Ah, right there, baby. Fuck, _right there_."

She had grown accustomed to the banging over the past few months. Instead of complaining or sleeping at the office like she did the first few weeks after her fuck-hot neighbor moved in, she finally decided to embrace it.

The moans got louder, the banging became rougher, and then it was over.

Every night a different girl; every night the same erotic novel was being written.

* * *

**A/N Why not start this round out with a bang? ;)**

**Thank you to SusanQ at the Emergency Beta Service for beta'ing**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	2. Fighting Fire with Laxatives

**A/N Holidays are brutal, especially in my family. But they're over and I'm back and determined to finish this challenge. I hope to have a few more prompts done by the end of the week, so let's hope inspiration finds me :)**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Fight fire with fire.  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"No intense itching this morning?" he asks. Asshole.

I smirk and turn around. Holding my mug of coffee to my lips, I take a sip. "No. I did all my '_itching_' last night; it was amazing. Did you hear me?"

He shakes his head and pours himself a cup.

He definitely heard.

I roll my eyes, but grin when I hear his stomach growl.

"Oh… I don't feel so good." His eyes widen and he runs from the room.

I laugh when I hear the bathroom door slam shut.

Itching powder in my drawers for laxatives in his coffee… Sucker.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to MeWho at the Emergency Beta Service for beta'ing**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	3. Thicker Than Syrup

**A/N Early update. There may be one tomorrow, but we'll see. I seem to have lost my wittiness and comical streak, and I'm going to try and get it back tonight. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: ...because I didn't put this in the first two entries or last round, and in case you didn't know, I don't own Twilight. However, I do own a bottle of maple syrup. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Blood is thicker than water  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: Rated M for Maple Syrup

* * *

"Come on, woman." He whines impatiently.

"Enjoy." I glare, setting his plate down and take the seat to his right. "You know, sometimes I think you love my pancakes more than you love me."

"Blood may be thicker than water, but maple syrup is thicker than blood. Therefore, pancakes are more important," he says smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well, your dick is thicker than syrup, so..." I smirk as I take a bite and watch him choke.

"Jesus." He coughs. "Marry me tonight, Bella. _Please_."

"No. Shut up and eat your pancakes, and maybe I'll give you a blow job later."

* * *

**A/N Thank you to Rags at the Emergency Beta Service for beta'ing**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Practice makes perfect  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

"Fuck, Edward!" I moan as he quickens his pace, slamming his hips against mine.

My legs tighten around his waist and I bury my fingers into his hair.

"Are you almost there, B? Please tell me you're there." He grunts.

I nod, and we both come undone with our lips pressed together.

I sigh as he slips out of me and rolls us over until I'm pressed tightly against his side.

"I could get used to all this practicing." He laughs.

I kiss his chest. "I told you practice makes perfect."

He hums. "And he or she will be perfect."

* * *

**A/N Thank you to Rags at the Emergency Beta Service for beta'ing**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	5. Two's Company, Three's a crowd

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Two's company, three's a crowd  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

He's annoyed, but whether it's at me or our third wheel—who's in the bathroom—I'm not exactly sure.

"What was I supposed say, Edward?"

"Nothing. You were supposed to say nothing. This was a _private_ dinner, Bella. I was going to take you against the window."

My breath hitches and I turn my head, my lips coming close to his. His hand slides up my thigh and under my dress. Moving my panties aside, he strokes me slowly.

"Edward," I moan.

Thank God we're in a private dining room.

The door opens; his hand vanishes. "Later," he whispers smugly.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to Rags at the Emergency Beta Service for beta'ing**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	6. Youth is wasted on the young

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Youth is wasted on the young  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"Are you sure they're asleep?" I ask, once inside the small tree house.

He nods, tosses me the bottle of vodka, and climbs the ladder. Sitting against the wall, he stretches his legs out in front of him. He spreads them and pats his thigh with a lustful look in his eyes.

After taking a swig from the bottle, he hands it over and wraps his arms around me.

"You would think our children would be wreaking havoc like we were when we were their age."

He hums against my neck, kissing and nipping. "I love wreaking havoc with you."

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are only four and a half hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	7. Curiosity killed the cat

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Curiosity killed the cat  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"Goddamn it. Where'd you put them?" I huff, rooting frantically through our dresser.

A Date Night alone was long overdue, and I was just slipping on my dress when I noticed the Snicker's package wasn't on my nightstand, distracting me completely.

"So help me, Edward, I'll castrate you if you ate them all." My eyes widen when my fingers wrap around a small box underneath his socks.

Holy shit.

"Looking for something, Bella?"

I turn around. "Edward, what's this?"

"You just couldn't wait, could you, Beautiful?" He smiles and drops to one knee, a package of Snicker's in his hand.

* * *

**A/N You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat... or a romantic proposal by Edward Cullen.  
**

**Unbeta'd because there are only four hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	8. Once bitten, twice shy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

"It'll be okay. I'll go slow," he tells me.

I nod shakily as he positions himself between my thighs.

I'm nervous. I won't lie and say this is my first time. I've only had sex once and it happened in some sleazy hotel on Prom Night. My date, and boyfriend of a year, fucked me—without a thought to my discomfort—and rolled off of me all in a matter of minutes.

It was horrible and I had sworn off sex all together after that night… well, until I met Edward.

"I love you," he whispers, slowly pushing into me.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than four hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	9. Tis better to have loved

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to love at all.  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"I'll miss you." Cue tears.

I roll my eyes and Bella elbows me in the stomach.

"Stop it," she mouths before facing forward again.

I may be bitter. I was promised sex today.

Henry sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

Bella smiles at me. "Edward, would you like to say anything?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes again as I look down at the shoe box in the hole. "We'll miss you… Mr. Fluffy."

Emmett shovels dirt on top of the box.

Funerals for stuffed animals was not in the uncle job description.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than four hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	10. The grass is always greener

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: The grass is always greener on the other side  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

A rock wall separates the yard and a field behind our house. It goes on for miles and miles.

It's never ending.

My friends mock me for being so fascinated with a wall that was built in 1918.

Today, I climbed over the wall for the first time.

The grass; brown and void of life.

A yellowed piece of paper was wedged under one of the rocks.

_My Dear Isabella,_

_I built this wall for you, my love._

_It ends eventually, but they'll say it's never ending._

_I'll love you until my heart stops beating._

_Yours, always,_

_Edward Masen III_

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 3 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	11. Good things come to those who wait

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Good things come to those who wait  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

I turn my gaze away from the group of guys. "I don't know, Al…"

"You've been pining for Edward Cullen since the eighth grade, now's your chance. Go up and talk to him. He's sweet, hot, _and_ single."

"But what if I faint… or worse, puke? I can't even talk to him in Biology without stuttering." I groan.

"Go talk to him. Ask him… ask him to be your subject for your photography project."

"Isn't that… weird?"

"No. Now go!" She pushes me, sending me right into Edward's arms.

He laughs. "Hi, Bella."

"Would you like to be my muse?"

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 3 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	12. If at first you don't succeed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"I love you," I say, then shake my head. "Bella, you're so beautiful and smart... I love you," I repeat, deepening my voice.

"We've been going out for a couple months, and, Bella, I love you." I let my head fall and hit the mirror.

Why was this so hard? There is not a doubt in my mind that I love Bella Swan. For the last week I've tried to tell her how I feel, but every time I have a chance, I chicken out and end up talking about the weather.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 2 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	13. Do as I say, not as I do

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Do as I say, not as I do  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward X Renesmee  
Rating: T

* * *

"Do as I say, not as I do." I narrow my eyes her mocking tone.

"Renesmee," I say in warning.

"Renesmee," she mimics.

"Go to your room."

Her face falls. "But, daddy!" she whines.

"I told you to not to cuss and you did it anyway. Now go to your room, young lady." I point up the stairs.

She lets out a shrill scream and stomps up the stairs. Moments later I hear her bedroom door slam shut.

I shake my head and walk into the kitchen.

Her mother's not going to be happy with me when she gets home.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 2 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	14. No pain, no gain

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: No pain, no gain  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward X Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Come on, Edward, just two more miles."

"Why did I agree to let you work out with me?" I huff, out of breath and dying of thirst.

"_I'm_ letting _you_ work out with me, remember?" she retorts, her hands on her hips. "And stop being such a baby. I already finished my ten miles. Man up."

"That's because… you're… not… human." I breath roughly, trying to keep up with the pace Bella set.

"You have half a mile to go. When we get home you can relax on the couch and I'll ride you."

I groan.

She is fucking insatiable.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 2 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	15. Don't bite the hand that feeds you

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Don't bite the hand that feeds you  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward X Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Edward…" I warn.

He laughs and pulls the strawberry back from my lips. "Do you want this, Bella?"

He has me right where he wants me—tied to the bed and at his mercy. Fucker is such a tease.

When he sees that I'm moments away from suffocating him with my thighs, he relents and gives me the strawberry.

I groan as he pushes it between my lips. Lifting my head, I let my tongue wrap around his thumb before biting down.

He yelps.

I laugh.

He smacks my ass, and I moan.

He knows how much I like it.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 2 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	16. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Fools rush in where angels fear to tread  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward X Renesmee  
Rating: T

* * *

"Edward, you're such a child!" Bella yells as her husband and brother-in-law take off and cannonball into the pool.

She shakes her head and takes her daughter's hand, walking them to the steps leading into the water. The sound of the baby monitor going off has her groaning. "Edward, get over here and watch Renesmee!"

"Come on in, baby." He smiles.

She shakes her head, clutching her favorite bath toy to her chest.

Edward comes closer, reaching his hands out to his daughter. "It's okay, Ness. I'm right here."

With a deep breath, she dips her foot into the water.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than 2 hours left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	17. To err is human to forgive, divine

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: To err is human; To forgive, divine  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella X Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"I… I just can't believe you, Edward."

"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"That's what you said the first time. This is the _third_ time."

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Look at this. Look at it? How am I supposed to go anywhere looking like this?"

"We should just get rid of all the red socks. They get me into nothing but trouble. Please… can you forgive me? I'll do anything for turning your wardrobe into a pink wonderland."

"Fine. But if it happens again, I'm taking all your dress shirts and tie-dying them, asshole."

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	18. Out of sight, out of mind

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Out of Sight, out of mind  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella X Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

I giggle as we fall onto my childhood bed.

His scruff scratches deliciously against my chest as he trails kisses along the tops of my breasts.

I wrap my legs around him, bringing his hips closer to mine.

"Bella…" he shakes his head. "Your dad barely likes me. Having sex under his roof may get me killed."

I lean up and capture his lips with mine. "Please? I can be quiet. He won't know anything."

"Bell…"

I cut him off with another kiss. "I want you. Please."

He sighs and straightens, pulling his shirt off. "This bed better not creak."

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	19. The Bigger they are,the harder they fal

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: The bigger they are the harder they fall  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Rose/Emmett  
Rating: T

* * *

"Ready?"

She adjusts her breasts in her very revealing tank top. "Ready, that sucker is all mine."

I slap her ass as she walks away. "Go get him, tiger."

Rose has been pining for Emmett McCarty, Forks high quarterback, since middle school. Four years later she's still as smitten… and determined to make him fall head over heels in love with her.

I watch from our table in the back corner.

She plays it up by sticking her chest out as she shakes his hand.

Five minutes later the waitress brings them their drinks, but they're too occupied sucking face.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	20. Mind over matter

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Mind over matter  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"This is so gross." I resist the urge to hurl at the awful smell.

"It's a brain, Bella. This is what's inside your head," Edward says.

"Still. Why the hell do we have to dissect something that we're attached to."

"For research and tests. Duh, Bella. Now get going and take those notes so we can get an A."

I glared at him and let my glove-covered fingers slide along the goop underneath the brain before flicking my fingers at Edward.

He cringes and wipes at his face with his arm.

I laugh.

Dude's got brain matter in his hair

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	21. The road to hell

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"I can't believe you kept this from me." I huff, walking into the living room.

"It's not that big of a deal." He argues.

"Not that big of a deal? Your ex-wife is going to be at your family's annual barbeque and it's not that fucking big of a deal? Yeah, right." I roll my eyes, slipping on my shoes.

"Why does it have to matter? I haven't thought about her in years. I love _you_. I'm marrying _you_."

"You still should've told me."

Edward wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry," he says, peppering kisses on my bare shoulder.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	22. Ignorance is bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Ignorance is bliss  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you asshole!" I shout.

Edward runs into the living room. "What's wrong?"

I glare at him. "'_What's wrong?_' I'll tell you what's wrong. Did you really stalk me for a year before talking to me?"

His eyes widen. He knows he's caught. "Bella, I can explain."

"Explain what, exactly? That you stalked me, followed me around, knew where I lived, and then made me fall in love with you?" I plop down onto the couch. "Fucking hell, I'm in love with a stalker."

"No, Bella, that's not… Fuck. I liked you, Bella. I really, really liked you."

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	23. A chain is only as strong

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

I smirk at her as she pulls on the chains.

She's right there, all for my taking.

She's at my mercy until we're done playing.

"Edward," she moans.

"What do you want, beautiful? Tell me. Use that dirty mouth of yours." I whisper in her ear, running a finger around her breast.

"You, Edward."

"What else?" I tweak her nipple and she cries out.

"Your cock. I need your cock."

"That's my girl." I tell her encouragingly, taking my cock and lining myself up with her. "Hold on tight, beautiful. It's going to be rough." I say, thrusting into her.

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	24. Patience is a virtue

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Patience is virtue  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

"I hate you!"

I sigh and fall back onto the couch, waiting for the bedroom door to slam.

"She doesn't mean it." Bella says softly, curling up next to me.

I wrap an arm around her. "I know, but it doesn't hurt any less. Can I please give her a cookie?" I plead. I hate it when she's mad at me.

"Edward, we have to be firm with her. Patient. She's just acting out because her best friend moved away. She'll apologize later, you two will hug and make up, and you'll go back to picking on me. I promise."

* * *

**A/N Unbeta'd because there are less than an hour left in the challenge. Please excuse the boo-boos.  
**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	25. The darkest hour's just before dawn

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: The darkest hour is just before dawn  
Pen Name: Ayc12  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella x Renesmee  
Rating: T

* * *

"I don't get it, Mom." My daughter exasperates, pushing her homework away.

"You're making it harder than it looks. Look at it again." I pull the homework back towards us.

"I don't get it!" she says again. "I hate math."

I smirk. I used to be just like her, and now I'm an accountant.

"What's one times five?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Renesmee." I say sternly "Stop the attitude. Take a deep breath and tell me."

She does as I ask and then looks down at her homework again. "Five?"

"That's correct. See, I knew you could do it."

* * *

**A/N So, I didn't actually finish the challenge on time because I was 15 minutes late (grr). But even though I didn't get to submit it, it was still a blast to write for. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read, I appreciate it more than you know. :)  
**


End file.
